1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting method, mounting piece, and mounting system for a network concentrator used in a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), and so on, such as a hub, bridge, and router.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional network concentrators have been either a rack mounting type or a station type. However, it becomes more common that a network concentrator is mounted on a wall for smaller mounting space and easier handling.
When mounting a conventional network concentrator on a wall surface, special fittings are screwed to a body of the concentrator and the wall surface, or, a magnet is provided on a rear surface of the body of concentrator, thereby attaching the concentrator on a magnetic mounting surface. There is also a case providing both threaded hole and magnet on the rear surface of the concentrator body.
However, the concentrator having on its rear surface both the threaded hole and the magnet has a complicated configuration. Besides, such a concentrator is large in size due to a space required for the threaded hole and the magnet. Especially, the thickness projecting from the wall surface on which the concentrator is mounted becomes greater; thus forming an obstacle to doing work around there.